


Lions and Tigers and Dawgs, Oh My

by velvetjinx



Series: Candids 'verse [8]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 8: "THAT SCENE IN THE BACK OF THE LIMO ON TEH WAY TO AUDITIONS IN FLORIDA. OMG"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lions and Tigers and Dawgs, Oh My

The thing Simon loved most about Ryan… Well, there were actually about a dozen things that fell into that category, depending on the day, the circumstances, and Simon’s own mood. All right, _one_ of the things that Simon loved most about Ryan, although he’d never admit it, was the adorable voice that Ryan put on for the cameras, or on his radio show. Simon knew that it had come from years of practice, that Ryan used it both as a way of being clear and understood, and of making it obvious that he was being professional.

Frankly, Simon thought it was utterly precious.

The most fun thing about it, though, was that Simon liked to tease Ryan about it, and Ryan rose to the bait _every single time_. It was almost too easy. 

This particular day on the auditions run had started off _exceptionally_ well. Simon had woken up at some ungodly hour to Ryan’s mouth around his cock, doing utterly sinful things with his tongue, and no day that started like that could ever be bad. 

As soon as he had seen that Simon was awake, Ryan had smiled, stretching that wide mouth around his cock, and Simon had groaned.

Then, without warning, Ryan had stopped, sitting back on his haunches, and the groan had turned into a whine.

“Ryan!”

Ryan had smirked, before sliding up Simon’s body and leaning in for a kiss, which Simon had hungrily reciprocated. He tried to move so he could flip Ryan onto his back, but Ryan – the sneaky bugger – had him pinned.

“Patience, Simon,” he’d said, tone serious but eyes laughing, and Simon had fallen in love all over again.

“Don’t want to be patient. Want _you_ ,”Simon replied childishly, and Ryan had smirked. 

“Hmm, I thought you might.” Ryan leaned over to the nightstand, almost squashing Simon’s face with his bare chest in the process (not that Simon minded, as it gave him an opportunity to lick sweat-salt skin), before sitting back, lube in hand.

Simon had watched as Ryan squeezed some into his hand, warming it between his palms for a few moments before reaching back and spreading it over Simon’s cock. Simon had hissed at the sensation – Ryan hadn’t done particularly well with warming it – and Ryan quirked an eyebrow at him before grabbing Simon’s cock and gradually sinking down onto it.

Although Ryan had taken it slowly, Simon hadn’t seen him prep, and once he was fully seated Ryan had leaned forward and braced his hands on either side of Simon, his expression slightly pained.

“Are you alright, darling?” Simon asked, his voice strained from fighting the urge to just thrust up.

“Mmhmm.” Ryan looked up at Simon, his pupils blown so wide that there was only a thin rim of green around them. “Fingered myself before you woke up. Didn’t wanna have to wait.”

Simon closed his eyes briefly, arousal warring with disappointment. “You know how much I like to watch you do that,” he muttered, trailing his fingers up Ryan’s arm.

“I know,” Ryan said, smiling widely. “But I have to go do the radio show soon, so there wasn’t any time to waste.”

“You are an industrious little thing, aren’t you?”

Ryan had rolled his eyes. “Do you want to talk, or do you want to fuck me?”

Simon responded by shifting his hips and thrusting; this time, when Ryan’s eyes rolled it was totally involuntary.

Biting his lip, Ryan started moving, lifting himself up and slamming back down on Simon’s cock. Simon knew he wouldn’t last – he was too worked up already, and he could tell that Ryan was too. Reaching for Ryan’s cock, he began to stroke in counterpoint to his thrusts. Ryan’s movements had become increasingly more frantic, his muscles squeezing Simon’s cock so hard he had almost come instantly, but he was determined that Ryan would get there first. 

He tightened his grip and started thrusting harder. “Come on, sweetheart, come on, Ryan, come for me,” he murmured, and suddenly Ryan was clawing at his chest, spine bowed, as he came hard. Simon thrust a few more times before pleasure overtook him, and he groaned out Ryan’s name before collapsing bonelessly onto the bed. 

Ryan got up slowly, wincing slightly as he stood next to the bed. Simon had noticed with satisfaction that his legs looked slightly wobbly.

“Not coming back to bed?”

Ryan had shaken his head. “I only have, like, twenty minutes before I have to go do the show, and I have to shower.” He’d bent down and given Simon an extremely sloppy kiss, before slipping back into his own room through the adjoining door. Simon had gone back to sleep feeling utterly satisfied, and had slept soundly until his alarm a few hours later.

When he had gone downstairs, he’d been told that, first off, their limos were gong to have police escorts, and secondly that he and Ryan would be riding in a limo together so that they could get some soundbites. As they had walked towards the limo, though, Simon had noticed that Ryan was walking with a barely noticeable hitch. Then, as he slid into the limo, he saw Ryan shift so that he was sitting on the side of his arse, leaning on the arm rest in the middle. Simon had made a mental note to ask him about it later.

The camera had been pointed at them as soon as they got in, and Ryan had pored over the lines that he was supposed to say to introduce the episode. An introduction which Simon fully intended to sabotage. 

At that moment, the producer looked at her watch and spoke, snapping Simon out of his reverie. “All right. We need to get this done soon. You ready, Ryan?”

Ryan nodded. “Yup. Am I camera ready?”

The producer nodded, and Simon looked out the window, trying to look nonchalant as they called action.

“Here we are in the parade to auditions, just outside of Jacksonville – technically Amelia Island…”Ryan began, and Simon turned to him, smiling.

“Why are you talking like this?” he interrupted.

“This is the way I speak all the time,” Ryan deadpanned, leaning in towards him.

“No, but you…not in front of me you can’t,” he said – it wasn’t the first time he’d used that exact phrase, although in the past it had been because he’d found it annoying and unnecessary. These days it was just to wind Ryan up.

"No, but you never know when you’re on the air,” Ryan joked.

“No, but not in front of me.”

“Okay, you want me to talk in my regular voice?”

“Be normal!” Simon said, turning back to face him.

“Regular?” Ryan’s smile had turned mischievous. 

“Yeah!”

“Here we are…”Ryan began, his voice about an octave deeper than usual, and Simon fought not to crack up.

“Here we are…”

“…at the American Idol…”

“Here we are in Florida! Try that.”

“Here we…” Ryan cleared his throat, his hand mid-wave – and the fact that Ryan spoke so much with his hands, punctuated emphatic words with even more emphatic gestures, was another thing on the list of things Simon loved about Ryan, partly because he could wind Ryan up about this too.

“No – without any hand movements,” he said, and Ryan waved him away, brushing against his hand in the process.

“Put _yours_ down. Okay, give me the example, go.”

“Here we are in Florida,” Simon said simply, looking straight at the camera, and then glanced over at Ryan.

“Here we are in Florida,” Ryan parroted, accent and all, hand still waving, and Simon collapsed with laughter as Ryan sheepishly added, “No, I don’t think people are going to like that.”

He could see the producer smiling indulgently at them, and tried to look apologetic. “Sorry about that. Do you need him to do it again?”

“Nah,” she said, waving a dismissive hand. “We’ll just either use that or a voice over. But we’re gonna leave the cameras rolling on you two, so just pretend they’re not there.”

“Uh, what do you want us to talk about?” Ryan asked.

“What about the fact that you have a police escort to the audition because of Randy Jackson?” she asked.

“You know, of all the people I would have said wouldn’t have changed over the years,” Simon began, looking at Ryan just in time to see him biting his lip, “Randy would have been number one. And now, season 8, requiring a police escort to go to an audition room.”

“I think we have to talk with him,” Ryan agreed, and Simon grinned.

A few moments later, they arrived at the venue, and as soon as the cameras were off them, Simon muttered quietly, “Are you alright?”

Ryan looked surprised by the question, then his eyes widened with understanding. “Oh, yeah, fine. Just…didn’t quite, um, prepare properly this morning. But it’s not bad, just kinda uncomfortable.” He quirked a smile, and Simon nodded, relieved.

“Good, Well, I’d better go in. Another day, another chance to crush the hopes and dreams of hundreds of American youngsters.”

“And maybe find a superstar.”

“We live in hope, darling.”

A few hours later, Simon had lost all that hope. There had been a few okay singers, one very adorable dog galled Sascha (he couldn’t remember any contestant names, but animals were a different story), but mostly there had been a bunch of very, very terrible performers.

Then, finally, it was time for the last audition of the day. A quirkily cute blonde girl came in, and started talking about how her friend loved Randy and wanted to meet him. Simon sighed, and suggested they bring her ‘deluded friend’ in, then told her she should sit on Randy’s lap.

Before he knew what was happening, Paula was on his lap, and Ryan was being _bounced_ on Kara’s lap while she cooed at him that he was a ‘good boy’ and rubbed his chest. It was amusing, but altogether disturbing. What made the whole thing better, though, were the anxious looks which Ryan kept sending at him and Paula. 

Finally, the girl sang, and of course she was terrible – she had compared herself to Mariah Carey, so it was inevitable. Paula leaned into him, insensible with laughter, and his arm tightened reflexively around her. He noticed out the corner of his eye that Ryan looked less than happy about this, which Simon was really going to have to talk to him about later.

Finally, the audition – which he had assumed to be a joke but wasn’t, and the girl had cried making him feel like a total arse – was over, and he went outside, where Ryan stopped him for the cameras to ask him how day one had gone. When he paused for a moment to think, suddenly exhausted, Ryan made an abortive movement with his hand, as if he’d been going to touch him and then thought the better of it. 

They piled into the limos and went back to their hotel. No sooner had Simon locked his door and slipped his t-shirt off than the connecting door opened and Ryan stepped through, unbuttoning his own shirt as he went.

“That was a _really_ long day,” he yawned, dropping the shirt on the floor before walking over to kiss Simon hard, hands wandering up to scratch over Simon’s shoulders.

“It really was,” Simon agreed, his arms wrapping around Ryan’s waist. “I want to talk to you about something, by the way.”

Ryan eyed him warily. “What?”

“I want to talk to you about the looks you were giving me while Paula was sitting on my lap.”

“I didn’t realise I was looking at you in any way in particular,” Ryan said loftily, and Simon pinched gently at his hip.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about, and I want you to stop it, because it’s ridiculous. There is nothing going on between us, nor has there ever been.”

“I know Terri wouldn’t like it.”

Simon pursed his lips. He knew that Ryan liked Terri – they were exceptionally good friends, in fact, and Ryan loved her in the way he loved all his close friends – and Simon knew that Ryan had always been okay with the non-exclusivity of their relationship, but there was something that needed discussing.

“I’m going to break up with Terri,” he blurted out, and Ryan’s expression went rigid. 

“You – you are? Why?”

He sighed, frowning. “Because Terri needs what I can’t give her. She wants marriage and babies, and ultimately exclusivity, and I…am not willing to give you up.” Simon couldn’t help but hold his breath – it was more of a declaration than he would ever make again, and he hoped that he hadn’t made a mistake in gauging Ryan’s feelings.

After what may have been some of the longest moments of Simon’s life, Ryan grabbed the back of his head and dragged him into a deep, rough kiss.

“So I take it you’re okay with that?” he managed, his words slightly distorted as his bottom lip was currently between Ryan’s teeth.

Ryan released his lip and kissed him again before replying. “Yes. Now come to bed and fuck me.”

Simon laughed as Ryan led him over to the bed, the stress of the day falling away. He knew in the cynical, realistic part of his brain that it _couldn’t_ last, but in that moment he could almost believe in happy endings.


End file.
